Poseidon
Poseidon is the Powerful God of the Sea, rivers, earthquakes, water (fresh & salty), storms, tempest, winds, hurricanes, rain, floods, destruction, gales, drought, oceans, shores, islands, clear skies, horses (including Equastrian Creatures), water bodies, marine weather, natural disasters, aquatic creatures, sea/marine life, soil and Mediterranean Regions; King of Atlantis and the oceans; Lord of the Sea Deities; Patron of Seafaring and Sailors. His symbol is the trident. Appearance Poseidon has curly blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue tunic with a cape. His tunic also has green, yellow and light blue details. History Poseidon was one of the sons born to titans Kronos and Rhea. Soon after his birth, his father swallowed him to maintain his place on the throne. He was eventually freed along with his other siblings (Hestia, Hades, Demeter & Hera) by his younger brother Zeus, and joined his side to overthrow Kronos. Poseidon later became God of the Sea and one of the Twelve Olympians. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Powers As one of the Big Three, Poseidon is extremely powerful and has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Zeus and Hades. Poseidon did once have these powers temporarily stripped by Zeus, due to the former's involvement in the Olympian riot, but they were ultimately restored. * Olympian physiology: As an Olympian God, Poseidon is a phenomenally powerful divine being, being one of the most powerful Olympian Gods of all, surpassed only by his brother Zeus. Indeed, Ares was only able to face Poseidon in combat when greatly enhanced by the violence of the War of the Gods. ** Ocean Lordship: *** Disaster Manipulation: *** Sea Monster Manipulation: *** Ocean Manipulation: ** Massive Strength: Poseidon has incredible physical prowess, and in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, he is mentioned being able to submerge entire islands, and hurl mountains at his enemies. Even when Zeus temporarily stripped him of his powers and divinity, Poseidon's physical strength still far surpassed that of any demigod, and he could easily carry six massive stone blocks simultaneously while building a mighty wall around Troy. ** Powerful Roar: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when Poseidon becomes extremely depressed about his inability to woo Amphitrite, Poseidon bellows "louder than a humpback whale", giving many whales and giant squids terrible migraines. In The Last Olympian, when Poseidon attacks Typhon, his voice is so loud that Percy was uncertain if he was hearing it from the smoke image, or from all the way across town. ** Hydrokinesis: As the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon has absolute control over water, and has the same hydrokinetic powers as Percy, only to a more infinite and vastly superior level. The Titan Oceanus rivals Poseidon's might in this regard and as the Protengoi of the sea, Pontus is vastly more powerful than Poseidon. *** Tsunamis and Tidal Waves: He can unleash gigantic tsunamis and tidal waves, as seen during his battles with Oceanus in The Last Olympian. *** Water Funnel Clouds: He can create gigantic water funnel clouds. In The Last Olympian, Poseidon was able to make one around Typhon, which wrapped him up "like a cocoon", and took him all the way to Tartarus. *** Hydrogenesis: Poseidon can create water from his own power, generating it out of nothing. *** Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water at incredible speeds. *** Water Solidification: He can harden water into an almost solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him and other objects to stand on. As his son Percy did in The Last Olympian and The Son of Neptune, Poseidon can create extremely durable water shields and huge solid constructs that obey his will. *** Water Blasts: In The Blood of Olympus, Poseidon sprayed the Giants Otis and Ephialtes out of the Athenian Parthenon with a high-powered water blast in the shape of wild horses. *** Floods and Droughts: He can bring about both floods and droughts. This is shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when Poseidon (angered that Hera is made the city's patron goddess) floods the city of Argos. However, when implored by Hera, Poseidon takes the floodwater away, along with the rest of the city's freshwater supply. He later helped Zeus bring about a global flood by rapidly raising the water levels of the seas. *** Watery Appearance: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Poseidon can appear in a "massive geyser of twisting water and salt." *** Water Pressure Immunity: He can withstand any amount of water pressure. *** Water Creation: He can generate water from his body and create water springs. *** Water Transportation: He can use sea waves as a form of high-speed transportation. *** Underwater Breathing: He can naturally breathe underwater. *** Water Cushioning: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Poseidon cushioned the impact that his son Theseus had with the surface of the sea after diving into it from a great height. *** Heat Resistance: He has an extreme resistance to heat and burns, inferior only to that of his nephew Hephaestus. *** Enhancing Healing: In the Crown of Ptolemy, Percy theorizes that Poseidon enhanced Percy's healing abilities when he fell into New York Harbor with Setne given how fast the saltwater healed him. This indicates that Poseidon at least possesses this ability even if he didn't use it on Percy as he theorized. *** Eco-Hydrokinesis - Poseidon is the master of the water element. He can control all the water in the world. *** Hippocampi Control - In elemental form, below his waist a large jet of water coming from a rock formation was maintained, with Hippocampi protruding out of it. *** Marine Telepathy: Poseidon controls the minds of all marine life. *** Tidal Wave Generation: *** Water Affinity: *** Water Mimicry: *** Water Conjuration *** Water Form Manipulation *** Water Attacks **** Hydro-Jet Blasts *** Water Purification *** Water Vortex Creation *** Water Walking *** Dehydration *** Drowning *** Healing Water *** Water Augmentation *** Water Transmutation *** Water Negation *** Hydromancy ** Aquatic Lordship: Poseidon has absolute control and divine authority over all sea creatures, as well as many fearsome monsters native to the sea. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Poseidon summoned a colossal and bloodthirsty sea serpent to terrorize Cassiopeia's kingdom, which Perseus would later slay in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. ** Horses: As the god who initially created horses, Poseidon has divine authority and control over them. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, this is shown when Poseidon makes a herd of horses part before him, and surround Demeter. *** Horse Communication: Poseidon can understand and communicate with horses. *** Control over horses: Poseidon has complete control over all horses. ** Geokinesis (limited): Being the God of Earthquakes, Poseidon has the ability to generate earthquakes. Due to this, Poseidon is frequently referred to as "The Earthshaker". *** Advanced Earthquake Generation *** Plant Manipulation (water vegetation only) ** Atmokinesis (limited): Due to his control of the weather over the seas, Poseidon is also known as the God of Storms, being able to create fierce hurricanes as well as clear skies for sailors as he wished to. Hence, he is frequently referred to as "The Stormbringer". However, as the God of the Sea, it is unknown as to how far Poseidon's power of aerokinesis extends over land. *** Weather Manipulation **** Storm Manipulation **** Advanced Air/Wind Manipulation ***** Hurricane Generation ***** Hurricane Creation: **** Rain Manipulation ***** Advanced Flood Creation ***** Drought Inducement ***** Rain Generation: *** Electrokinesis (limited)' - Poseidon can generate and manipulate electricity. He used this power to help Hades in defeating Atlas. *** Hydro-Electrokinesis - Due to his control over the seas and its storms, this accounts for Poseidon's electricity based abilities. ** Building Skills: in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, while stripped of his godhood and powers, Poseidon constructed the famous Walls of Troy, which were extremely durable, and kept the Greek forces (which Poseidon, ironically, supported) at bay for 10 long years. ** Powers Restriction: Poseidon frequently restricts the destructive powers of his daughter Kymopoleia, something she complains about in The Blood of Olympus. ** Shapeshifting: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Poseidon is quite skilled at shapeshifting, much like his brother Zeus. He has transformed into an eagle (while escaping from Kronos' palace), a bat (while sneaking into Tartarus' maximum-security zone with his siblings), a white stallion (while wooing Demeter), and a ram (while wooing Theophane). *** Water Mimicry *** Storm Mimicry *** Animal/Beast Mimicry *** Human Mimicry *** Size Augmentation ** Leadership Abilities: Poseidon led the armies of Atlantis against Oceanus' army of ancient sea gods and sea spirits as well as countless sea monsters. Eventually after a discussion with Percy, Poseidon re-routes his forces and leads the Cyclops army to provide aid to the other Olympians who were making their last stand. The assistance tips the tide of battle and causes Typhon to be defeated and sent to Tartarus. ** Cryokinesis - Poseidon can manipulate and control ice. ** Flight - Poseidon was able to propel or accelerate himself through the air with great speed and force. ** Regeneration - He can regenerate himself. ** Teleportation - As the ruler of Atlantis, Poseidon can teleport to anywhere via sea and water. ** Astral Projection - Poseidon was able to project an image of himself to communicate with anyone. ** Superhuman Durability: Poseidon's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Poseidon can withstand great attacks before submitting to defeat, and due to his Warriors possessing great durability as well, he should be far more durable than Ares. In fact his durability was likely only matched (or surpassed) by his brothers Hades and Zeus. ** Superhuman Stamina - Poseidon's body produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. His stamina is equalled among the Olympians only by Ares, Hades, Zeus, and Hercules. ** Superhuman Agility - Poseidon has a higher jumping capacity than mortals. It is unknown if his agility was on par with that of Hermes. ** Invincibility - When in the waters of the deep, Poseidon is invincible and all of his attributes are multiplied greatly. However the farther away he is from the sea, the less of his "true" power he can exhibit. ** Immortality: Like all Olympians, Poseidon is immune to the effects of aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means, and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Omnilingualism: Poseidon, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. ** Magical Abilities: ** Control sea creatures ** Aqua Blue Aura ** Omnipresence: ** Omniscience: ** Metamorphosis: ** Pyrokinesis (limited): '''Although he is a Sea God Poseidon has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs since all Gods have this power & even lesser Gods have it & Poseidon is Considered one of the most powerful of All the Olympian Gods second Only to Zeus and on par with Hera & Hades. ** '''Energy Blasts: '''Poseidon has the power to shoot powerful blue Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. ** '''Telekinesis: Poseidon has the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. ** Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. ** '''Divine Powers: '''Poseidon being of the most powerful of all the Olympians he posses range of Divine abilities like: *** '''Reality warping: '''Poseidon Had the ability to manipulate Reality and do almost whatever he wants he used this ability to create Atlantis his Entire kingdom/city under the Oceans. *** '''Cursing: '''Poseidon has the power of cursing people to make them wonder the oceans for all eternity except being rescued by other Gods. *** '''Conjuration: '''Poseidon has the the power to conjure anything he wants like objects and beings. *** '''Portal creation: '''Poseidon has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds he creates. *** '''Bestow and Remove powers: '''Poseidon has the ability to give and remove powers like when he gave his niece Nautika Heart that warms all seas & oceans if she stayed on lan for too long the entire seas & oceans of Seas will freeze. ** '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time but they need Zeus's consent first. ** '''Dimensional Travel: Poseidon can travel in-between Olympus and Earth at will. ** Shape-Changing: Olympians can take on any physical form they wish. ** Telepathy: Poseidon as a god, can mentally communicate with his worshippers. ** Invulnerability: As a God Poseidon can not be harmed by conventional means. ** Divine Empowerment: Like all Gods Poseidon can give portions of his power to whom he wishes. ** Magic: As an Olympian Poseidon can do nearly anything with his vast magical potency. ** Divine Wisdom: Poseidon can always present an unbiased view to any argument. ** Size Alteration: Poseidon can grow to giant size. ** Amphibian: ** Superhuman Speed: Neptune is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Neptune's body, like that of all Olympians, is about 3 times as dense as that of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Neptune's superhuman strength and weight. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: If Neptune sustains injury, his godly life-force will enable him to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he is incapable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of magic. ** Self Sustenance: As the Olympian God of the seas, Neptune is capable of breathing underwater and his body is able to withstand the extreme pressure and temperatures at the bottom of the ocean. Neptune is able to breathe both air and water. ** Energy Manipulation: Poseidon possesses powerful energy-wielding abilities that are equalled among the Olympians only by those of Hades and surpassed only by those of Zeus. As such Poseidon's magical abilities surpass even that of the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, whom Pluto bested once in direct magical combat. Only a few of Poseidon's many energy-wielding powers have as yet been depicted. Poseidon can fire powerful force bolts from his hands powerful enough to destroy a planet, He can create powerful electrical fields, erect powerful, nearly impenetrable force fields, powerful enough to protect him from Zeus's attacks. He has the power of flight, light absorption, electric disruption and astral projection, temporarily increase his physical attributes, convert an entire tribe of his worshippers into water-breathers, change his (and that of others's) size, shape and form into other people, animals and objects, create inter-dimensional apertures to enable him to transport himself from one dimension to another, mystically conceal himself from mortals (but not from gods), heal the injuries of other living beings, However, since his entrance to the Earthly plane his godly powers have been severely corroded. *** Power Granting - Followers of Poseidon are granted a fraction of Poseidon's powers and thus become very resilient and can sustain massive amounts of damage before death. They can use the waters of the deep to aid them in battle by creating Walls of Water and even creating Sea Storms right in the midst of battle without being near a source of water, with these waters they are able to heal themselves and allies. Poseidon also grants his followers the use of Cryokinesis, allowing them to create large spires of ice and even freezing opponents to crush them. *** Deity Conversion ** Aquatic Adaptation: ** Life creation - Poseidon created Horses as a gift to mankind. He also created the Atlantians & their continent/Kingdom of Atlantis. ** Communication to Sea Animals - Poseidon is able to talk to sea creatures. ** Superhuman Senses - Poseidon is able to see and hear things far away. ** Life Majesty *** Aquatic Life Manipulation: **** Aquatic Life Creation *** Sea Beast Creation *** Horse Manipulation **** Horse Creation ** Whirling-Water Teleportation ** Advanced Zoopathy ** Essence Reading ** Supernatural Aura-Presence ** Superhuman Physiology *** Advanced Superhuman Strength: Poseidon is among the physically strongest of the Olympians and can lift about 70 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Ares and Hades and is exceeded only by Zeus and Hercules. His Titanic form also primed his already great strength. ** Advanced Immunities ** Spell Casting ** Divine Soul ** Telepathy ** Enhanced Power *** Major-Divinity *** Atlantis Lordship '' Abilities * '''Master Combatant: Poseidon is an extremely skilled and formidable combatant (particularly at wielding his trident in battle). * God of the Seas: As God of the Seas Poseidon is a master at all sea faring activities. ** Swimming: As God of the Sea Poseidon is masterful swimmer. ** Seamanship: As God of the Sea Poseidon is masterful sea man. ** Fishing: As God of the Sea Poseidon is masterful fisher. * Equestrianism: As God of horses Poseidon is a master at riding one. * Science: As a God Poseidon has vast scientific knowledge on his particular Godly fields. ** Marine Biology ** Geology ** Oceanography Paraphernalia Transportation Neptune is capable of inter-dimensional transportation under his own power. Weapons Poseidon's Trident: Poseidon carries a Trident forged by the first Cyclops that was forged from his godly essence and is the symbol of his power. The Trident is virtually indestructible as it is composed of the Olympian metal adamantine. The Trident has control the waters of the Earth to make whirlpools, typhoons, large waves, cyclones, etc. It can also conjure massive amounts of water and manipulate energy for various purposes, as well as give control of all sea animals to the wielder. He can strike the bottom of the sea bed and cause earthquakes. Poseidon has also allowed his champion, Namor to wield his trident and its power. Magic * Ice of Poseidon: * Poseidon's Rage: * Eye of Atlantis: Relics * Rage of the Gods: * Triton's Lance Godly Possessions * Poseidon's Conch Shell Capabilities of Poseidon's Trident In myth, among the capabilities of the trident, it is told that Poseidon could use it to manipulate the water and entire oceans, and/or to control sea life on most of it's forms and cause the skies to blacken or clear. * Divine Weapon ** Indestructible Item ** Divine Magic *** Advanced Hydrokinesis *** Advanced Atmokinesis *** Advanced Earthquake Generation *** Advanced Energy Blasts *** Electrokinesis *** Sea-Life Manipulation *** Divine Slaying Category:Gods